


it had been a year

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it had been a year. 12 months. 365 days since his closest, most devoted friend had died. </p><p>(important author's note in the notes section)</p>
            </blockquote>





	it had been a year

**Author's Note:**

> aaa so i wrote this at school because it was study hall and i had nothing better to do so i went to the tech lab and wrote this because feels.  
> also my laptop, completely spontaneously, out of nowhere, decided to kick the bucket! yep it's broken. and i can't afford another one for two weeks at the very least but likely a bit longer. so my works will be limited for a bit, although i do have one that i'm working on that i could probably attempt to finish on my phone.  
> regardless, though, hope you enjoy this!

it had been a year.

12 months.

365 days.

an entire year since his closest, most devoted friend had died.

but it still hurt.

the memory of dan’s eyes fluttering shut for the last time, his chest falling for the last time, the ghost of his last smile still on his face, was burned into his mind. no amount of trying to forget, no amount of avoiding any memories of his closest friend, no amount of utterly shutting any known sign that he had existed from his life, would heal this wound that seemed to get more painful day by day.

it was nothing really—a drunk driver had rammed into the driver side of dan’s car where he was sitting. he made it into the ambulance but hadn’t reached the hospital with a beating heart. him and suzy were there with him during his final moments. there was maybe 5 minutes between the crash and his death. he hadn’t been in too much pain.

that didn’t stop the sobs that were wrenched from arin’s body, at first so intense they would cause him to shake.

it was a day when arin kept trying to deny that the entire experience was just a dream. another day passed and he had the strength to tell everyone else.

it was a week when he finally accepted dan was gone, that he wasn’t coming back, that he was dead and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

it was a month, at dan’s funeral, when the sting of the scar became more ferocious and biting than it had been before. he watched the body of his best friend sinking into the ground with the casket and he could feel his heart ripping apart. he couldn’t stop the tears from dripping down his face no matter how hard he tried to keep his composure.

it was two months when he finally figured out that alcohol wouldn’t solve the issue that dan was dead.

it was 6 months before the sting very slowly began to die, where he wouldn’t find himself with tears dripping down his face every other night, where he could go back into doing the shows with almost complete assurance his voice wouldn’t crack from the painful memories that these things brought back (the memories themselves weren’t painful, but the memories of dan were). he was able to go back onto the show before but when enough time passed or when he played a game he knew dan would enjoy his throat would begin to tighten up, his eyes would water. and this still hurt, it just didn't deepen the wound that was already threatening to destroy him.

it was a year before everything felt normal-ish again.

but deep down, there was still that lingering heartache that refused to leave.

it had been a year.

12 months.

365 days.

and it still hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to hear me and my gay ramblings while simultaneously seeing a ton of game grumps and rooster teeth content, you should like maybe follow me on tumblr or smth. i'm danny-sexxxbang <3


End file.
